


Till Death Us Do Part

by totalizzyness



Series: Novak 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are engaged and planning a wedding.<br/>Rating will go up with later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Announcing the Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing the story of how Gabriel and Kali got together, and I'll hopefully have it posted before the 2nd part of this comes out, and exploring other things people had asked about, such as Balthazar's past.

Dean had barely stopped the car when Gabriel ran at the driver-side door and threw it open, diving on to his best friend. Dean laughed and hugged him back as Cas sat bemused next to him, keeping a firm grip on Trouble.

"Dude! You guys are so late! Party's already started!" Gabe grinned, climbing off Dean.

"Well get the fuck off me then. Can you grab some stuff from the trunk?"

"Sure. Hurry up, Papa Winchester misses his first-born."

Castiel sighed; "you've not been harassing John, have you?"

"That man loves me! Now come on!"

Everyone got out of the car and grabbed some luggage - most of which belonged to the cat - and took it upstairs.

"We're going to take fifteen minutes, we've been driving for hours," Dean yawned, dropping his bags the moment they got in to Cas' room. Gabriel nodded.

"I'll let everyone know. It's good to see you again, it's been forever."

"C'mon Gabe! No chick-flick moments!" Dean laughed, giving his friend a soft punch in the shoulder. Castiel smiled from where he was sat on the bed, cradling a sleeping ball of fur to his chest. The two were finally left to themselves; Dean collapsed down on to the bed next to his boyfriend. No. Fiancé.

"When shall we tell them? As soon as?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged, gently placing Trouble down on the bed.

"I think it'd be best. We don't want people getting upset for being the last to know."

"Good idea... I bet you Gabe screams the loudest."

Cas chuckled, shuffling over to lie next to his fiancé; "I think he shall too."

"...I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean. So much."

They both smiled happily at each other, lying in each other's arms, sharing the occasional kiss for fifteen minutes. After checking Trouble would be fine in Cas' room for the rest of the evening, Dean and Castiel made their way downstairs to join the Novak's Christmas party. This year, only family and very close friends had been invited. The couple stood a couple of steps up, hands practically glued together, looking around at everyone. Dean spotted his brother sat talking to Gabriel, Jessica sat on his knee. Cas had barely just seen Balthazar when he was enveloped in a crippling hug by his older brother.

"Cassie! My dear! You're looking well!"

Cas smiled; "as are you, brother."

Balthazar pulled away, smiling at Dean and giving him a firm handshake; "Winchester."

Dean smirked; "Novak."

"I almost missed your musk."

"I feel the same way about your face."

"That's good to know... So how have you two been?"

"Gather everyone up and we'll tell you."

Balthazar eyed the two of them suspiciously but jogged off, telling everyone to gather at the bottom of the stairs. The music stopped and Dean and Castiel were faced with a large crowd of their loved ones.

"You tell them," Cas hissed quietly. Dean smirked.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Dean cleared his throat and looked over the crowd of friends and relatives; "um, hey everyone."

"Woo! Dean-O!"

Everybody chuckled.

"Thanks Gabe... Well, let's cut to the chase. Castiel and I are getting married."

Everyone fell in to a shocked silence. Everyone, except Gabriel.

"Holy fuck that is awesome! Oh my God!"

He was also the first to run over and hug them, rambling happily. When he let go, he turned to face everyone and grinned.

"What are you waiting for? Round of applause for the happy couple!"

Everyone jumped to a loud applause, a few whistles and cheers were heard. Balthazar and John hurried over to hug them. Dean felt tears sting his eyes as he clung to his father.

"Congratulations son. I'm so proud of you!"

Dean half-sobbed and half-laughed; "thanks dad. I told you I'd marry him."

"He was a good find."

Dean felt another pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"This is so beautiful."

John chuckled; "fuck off, Gabriel."

Dean and Gabriel laughed.

"Charming! I only wanted to join in in the moment!"

Gabriel turned to look at his cousins, not wanting to intrude on their moment. Balthazar was full-on crying, tears rolling down his cheeks, his hand curled around the back of Cas' neck, their foreheads pressed together. Castiel was close to tears himself.

"I'm so fucking happy for you, Cassie! You did good. I always told you that boy was a keeper!"

Castiel clung to his brother's arms, a tear threatening to fall; "thank you, Balthazar, for giving me a push towards him. I owe a large amount of my happiness to you, and Gabriel... And... We're planning on getting married just after graduation, and... I want you to give me away."

Balthazar let out a sob, clutching his brother to his chest; "I'd be honoured! Fuck, Cas. I don't think I've ever cried like this!"

"I hope you compose yourself better on my wedding day."

Balthazar chuckled; "no can do. I'll be a wreck."

"I'm sure I will too."

They pulled away when Balthazar felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" John smiled.

"Go for it, I need a chat with Dean."

Balthazar gave his brother a pat on the shoulder and pushed past to Dean. John grinned down at Castiel.

"Welcome to the family, son."

Castiel smiled; "thank you, Mr Winchester."

"No, thank you, Castiel. You've made my boy the happiest human on the planet."

"I'm sure the feeling goes both ways."

"C'mere!"

John pulled Castiel in to a hug, a tear finally falling from Cas' eyes.

"I can't believe you, Dean Winchester!" Balthazar said as he shook Dean; "you've made me the proudest and happiest big brother in the world! Look at me! I'm a fucking mess!"

Dean smiled, rubbing Balthazar's arm reassuringly; "I'm sorry, man. I had no idea you'd react like this."

"Did you get him a ring?"

"What makes you think I'm the one who proposed?"

"Come on. Cas propose?"

Dean laughed; "yeah, I got him a ring."

"Good good. Anyway, I think it's Sammy's turn."

Dean turned around and grinned at the youngest Winchester. Sam's lip wobbling slightly as he pulled his brother in to an almost bone-crushing hug.

"I never thought you'd get married!"

"Neither did I. But here we are."

"Congrats, Dean. Seriously. You and Cas are made for each other."

"We totally are."

"I'm best man, right?"

Dean laughed; "obviously."

It took a while, but eventually the couple had been congratulated by everyone. Even Zacharia extended his congratulations when he was usually indifferent towards them.

"Before we get on with the party, give him a kiss!" Crowley shouted. The crowd made a gathered noise of agreement; Gabriel and Sam began chanting "kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Dean gave Castiel a concerned glance. Cas just smiled and fisted his hand in Dean's shirt, crushing their lips together. Everyone cheered as Dean wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist, holding him close.

"Get a room!"

The couple pulled away and laughed, resting their foreheads together. Dean turned to look at everyone.

"Fuck off, Gabriel."

Everyone laughed and began to disperse, the party restarting. Dean and Cas shared a few more kisses before joining in with everyone.

* * *

The next morning, Dean and Castiel were relaxing in the basement/fun-room; Cas was lay against Dean's chest whilst Trouble lay napping and purring on his chest. Dean had a permanent smile on his face, his hands carding through Cas' soft hair, in desperate need of a cut - Dean joked Castiel was becoming Sam. Dean's mind flashed back to all the memories he'd made in the basement of the Novak house. The male bonding night which led to Cas' first make-out session. The Star Wars marathons held, Cas' confession to liking the Phantom Menace, much to Dean and Gabe's chagrin. The post-prom-hot-tub-party, which Castiel didn't join - which instead was just Dean, Gabe, Crowley, and some girls from school. The post-post-prom-hot-tub-party held the following morning, just Dean and Cas, which involved a very steamy make-out session and being stumbled upon by Gabriel, who wouldn't let it go for two weeks. Dean let out a little chuckle, catching Cas' attention.

"Are you okay, Dean?"

Dean smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his fiancé's head; "I'm great. Remembering old times in here."

"...You're remembering the time in the hot-tub, aren't you."

"...Perhaps."

"It was a good morning," Cas mused, smiling up at Dean. Dean hummed in agreement, squeezing Castiel tightly.

"It was a very good morning."

"Should we have a repeat performance?"

Dean's eyes lit up; "yeah? When?"

"Later, maybe? We'll see... If you behave."

"I always behave!" Dean laughed, tugging Cas up so he was eye level. Trouble mewed in annoyance, jumping down off Cas and curling up on a cushion on the floor.

"I think Trouble would disagree," Cas smiled, stroking his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean chuckled, giving his fiancé a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not planning on getting lucky with the cat, though."

Cas chuckled too; "I should hope not!"

Dean smiled, stroking Cas' cheek with his fore and middle finger, gazing in to his fiancé's eyes. Castiel's hand that wasn't trapped under Dean's body played with the hem of his shirt twisting the cotton between his fingers, lost in the green of Dean's eyes. The larger boy blinked a couple of times in rapid succession to stop himself staring, his lips quirking in to a larger smile as his thumb traced Cas' jawline; his fingers curling around the back of his neck, stroking through the fine hair at the back of Cas' head before pulling him closer, meeting his lips with his own. Castiel moaned appreciatively, wrapping his arm around Dean's waist, holding his body close, enjoying the warmth it provided.

"Break it up, ladies, this is a public domain!"

The couple pulled apart, looking up curiously at a grinning Gabriel, a large leather-bound book in his hand. Trouble began mewing and pawing at the frayed hem of his jeans. Dean smirked.

"What's that?"

Gabriel slumped down by the coffee table, dumping the book on top; "wait for Sam-I-Am, and I'll show you."

"Where is he?"

"Getting his morning caffeine fix. How are you two, anyway?"

Castiel grinned; "we're amazing."

"Aww... That's disgusting... Hey Trouble!"

The cat crawled up on to Gabriel's lap, pawing it's way up his chest, purring loudly as he was scratched behind his ear. Gabe smirked, petting the small animal.

"Aren't you a cute little kitty," he cooed, nuzzling the soft fur. Suddenly, Sam stumbled in to the room, holding on to the wall for support.

"Goddamn, I drank too much last night. Who spiked the punch?"

Dean chuckled and sat up properly, pulling Cas on to his knee to make space for the youngest Winchester to sit. Dean smirked, nudging his leg with his foot.

"How's it going, bro?"

Sam glared; "don't... Even... I am absolutely knackered! My head is pounding... There was no milk so I'm having overly-sweetened black coffee... Just... Couldn't this have waited, Gabe?"

Gabriel grinned, moving Trouble up on to Cas' lap and he pulled the large book on to his own; "nope. Sorry Sammy-O. Had to catch the couple before they went on a walk or something..."

"So what is this?" Cas asked, holding his hand out for the cat to nuzzle of his own accord.

"Sammy and I have been busy whilst you're at college being all educated and stuff... We were originally planning on giving it you as a five-year anniversary present or something, but engagement present is even better, so... What we've done is..."

Gabriel held the book up and opened the cover. On the front page were the words "Dean & Cas" in fancy calligraphy, with fancy patterns around the border. Sam shot his brother and Cas a tired smile.

"We've put together a... Well, a scrapbook of your time together. Photos, conversations I stole from your phones and emails, love notes and things... And everyone's written a little something too... We added that last night, whilst you were mingling."

Castiel felt a lump in his throat as he reached for the book. Sam took a hold of trouble to make space on Cas' lap so he and Dean could look at the book. Dean pressed a quick kiss to Cas' temple, covering his hand with his own as they turned the first page together.

The first few pages were dedicated to when they first got together; pictures of Balthazar's party, the text prank, the pictures Gabriel took of them at the ice-bar. Dean chuckled.

"Dude, you were spying on us?"

Gabriel grinned; "I had to report back to Balth about what you guys were doing!"

Castiel turned the page; there were pictures from the Halloween dance, Dean and Castiel dressed as the two incarnations of Indianna Jones; Dean straightening Cas' bow-tie; Cas forcing his wire frames on to Dean's face; Gabriel trying to tie the two together with Dean's whip. Castiel let out a watery chuckle, his eyes beginning to water. Sam grinned.

"Jeez, Cas. You're only about five pages in! You'd better go get some tissues for the personal messages, Gabe. I don't think he's going to make it!"

Dean smiled, giving his fiancé a squeeze; "come on, Cas. Pull yourself together."

Castiel smiled, resting his head against Dean's; "I know. I'm sorry. Just... Realising how amazing my life is. It's overwhelming."

Dean gave Gabriel a stern look; "go get the tissues. He's definitely not going to last."

Gabriel laughed and jumped up. Castiel continued to pour through the book; his and Dean's first Thanksgiving and Christmas; New Year, Dean's birthday, Cas' birthday; the vacation at the cabins, prom, graduation... Everything was in there. Major events and day-to-day happenings. Gabriel returned just in time as Castiel skipped past his and Dean's time in college to the personal messages. Each person had their own page, in the centre was a picture of them and the couple.

Sam's was first; a picture of him, Dean, and Cas from the previous year's Christmas wrapped in tinsel, his message written in red around it; "after everything you've done for me, Dean, I'm so happy to see you finally do something for yourself. You and Castiel are literally perfect for each other, and I knew once you actually got together you'd stay together. I hope I grow up to be even half the man you are, and I hope I find someone who loves me as much as Cas loves you.  
"Castiel, you've been like another brother to me, and I'm so stoked you're actually going to join our weird little family. I really look up to you, and I'm glad I can call you my friend, and not just my brother's boyfriend. I'm so proud of the two of you, and wish you nothing but happiness."

Surprisingly, Dean teared up before Castiel did; sliding out from underneath his fiancé and pulling his brother in to a headlock-hug. Sam laughed, hugging his brother back just as tightly.

"I hate you so much, sometimes," Dean choked, burying his face in to Sam's shoulder so no one could see him cry.

"Love you too, Dean."

Castiel smiled, reaching for the tissues, dabbing the corners of his eyes before pushing one in to Dean's hand; "thank you, Sam. Really. Just... Thank you."

"It's all right, Cas."

Gabriel knelt up, taking a hold of the book; "I think I might have to take this away. There's no way you'll last through Balthazar's and John's messages, for sure..."

"Perhaps you should read them out whilst Dean and Cas hold each other and cry," Sam smirked; Dean pinched Sam, finally having regained control over his tear-glands, and sat back in his place, snaking his arm around Cas' waist. Gabriel grinned.

"I'm happy reading them out for you if you like. Leave both hands free for tissues?"

Smiling, Castiel pushed the book towards Gabriel; "go ahead. But please don't mock our love. It's legendary."

Dean barked out a laugh, pulling Cas in to a tight hug, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek; "I fucking love you, Cas."

Castiel grinned up at Dean; "I love you too."

"Okay, you two. Save it for the bedroom... Everyone get comfy. I'm going to read a tale of two boys who fell in love and made it their life ambition to make me want to hurl every time I see them... Ready?"

"Oh come off it, Gabe. I've seen you and Kali; you're just as bad as these two!"

Gabriel's jaw dropped; "how dare you spew such lies! Slander!"

Dean grinned; "just get on with it."

Gabriel cleared his throat obnoxiously, and deciding on saving the best until last, began reading out the dedications, starting with the twins'. He turned the book around at every new page so Castiel and Dean could see the picture put with the message; the two of them with twins on New Year; with Anna on Cas' 20th birthday; with Crowley at their senior prom; with Bobby on Dean's 20th birthday. Most surprising was Zacharia's message, apologising for not being supportive and wishing them luck in the future. Castiel was already crying at that point, but his resolve broke after his little brother's message, burying his face in to Dean's neck.

"I hope you two have plenty of tissues... It's Balthy's message next."

Dean nodded; "go for it. Cas is going to run out of tears soon..."

"Ok: My dearest Cassie. I don't even have the words to express how unfathomably happy I am for you - and I minored in English! I am so proud of you; of how much you've grown, and how far you've come. I grow nostalgic thinking back to the awkward little boy you used to be, and how you've become the man you are today. And it's all because of that hunk you now call a fiancé. I honestly couldn't be any more proud of you as I am now.  
"And Dean, I can't thank you enough for completing my little brother. I'm sure everyone thought he would forever be a lone wolf, but then you popped along. You make him happier than I've ever seen him, and for that reason alone you have my full blessing. You're just what he needs; you're nurturing, faithful, patient, and I can see you love him with a burning passion. Do please take care of him; and I sincerely wish the two of you so much love and happiness for the future..."

Castiel let out a loud sniff, his face hidden in Dean's chest as his body trembled. Dean had wet cheeks, but was too concerned comforting his fiancé to worry about the tears leaking down his face; he pressed a kiss to the top of Cas' head, rubbing soothing circles in to his back.

"Come on, Cas. Just one more message, and then we can grab some ice-cream or something."

"I know," Cas moaned; "it's just hard to believe I'm surrounded by such amazing people."

"Come on, Cassie. Just Papa Winchester to go. You're going to have to hold Dean, because I have a feeling he's going to break down after this. Hell, I'm close to crying myself..."

Dean chuckled; "yeah, come on, Cas, I need my rock."

Castiel took a couple of deep breaths before nodding, lacing his fingers with Dean's. Gabriel smiled and cleared his throat, quickly flipping the book around to show the picture of John with Dean and Castiel at their High School graduation before starting reading.

"Before I start, I'm sorry if I fuck up, your dad's handwriting is fucking awful!  
"Anyway: Dean. I know I haven't been a great dad, Hell, I've been an awful dad, but I want you to know I'll always be proud of you, and I'll support you through anything. I want to apologise for making you spend such a long period of your life on the road with me, but I also don't, because every moment of those eleven years shaped you in to who you are, and ultimately led up to you meeting Castiel, and I'll never apologise for that. I've never seen anyone as happy as you are with him; I don't even think your mother and I were as happy as you two.  
"If your mother were alive today, I know for a fact she'd love Castiel, and if she'd have anything to do with it, the two of you would be married already and adopting a litter of children for her to spoil. I know we're not a religious family by any means, but I honestly believe she's looking down smiling. She'd be so proud of you, Dean.  
"Cas; I can't thank you enough for capturing my son's heart and making him the happiest guy alive. He's truly lucky having found you, and I'd be proud to call you my son. I hope to be a better father figure to Dean and hopefully one to you too.  
"I wish you both more happiness than frankly anyone deserves..."

Gabriel wiped his watering eyes and looked up at Dean and Castiel who were silently weeping in to each other's necks, noticing Sam trying to hide the fact he was crying too. Snorting out a watery laugh, Gabriel pushed the book back on to Cas' lap before pulling himself to his feet. He offered and hand out to Sam, smiling meekly.

"Come on, let's leave them to... I don't know... Cry and cuddle I suppose."

Sam chuckled too, taking the proffered hand and following the smaller Novak out of the room. After a few moments, Dean took a long shakey breath, pulling away from Castiel, wiping his eyes and face with his sleeve.

"I fucking hate my dad," he chuckled, reaching out to cup his lover's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Castiel managed a small smile.

"You're lucky to have him. I feel so fortuitous to have him see me as a son... I can't..."

"And to think you were afraid he wouldn't like you all those years ago," Dean laughed, pulling Cas' forehead to rest against his own.

"It was a valid fear. Were you not afraid Balthazar wouldn't like you?"

"Good point... I love you, Cas. So fucking much."

The two stared in to the other's eyes, amused smiles on their lips.

"I love you too, Dean."

Cupping Cas' face with both hands, Dean surged forward, crushing their lips together. Castiel gave out a surprised grunt, his hands scrabbling to find purchase on Dean's shirt, chuckling in to his mouth as he was pushed down against the sofa, Dean covering his body with his own.


	2. Planning a Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I planned to have the Gabe/Kali fic out before I posted this but just couldn't strike the inspiration to write it, so tried to just get to this, and then I was hit with more writers block. But excuses aside, I will try to get the last chapter up as soon as possible, no sidetracking with oneshots or whatever. Hopefully I will get the Gabe/Kali fic finished and posted soon too. But for now, just accept they've been together for a while. Thank you. And do enjoy (:

Castiel and Dean had been home for a month since announcing their engagement to their families, and were neck-deep in wedding things. After meeting with three wedding planners and Dean deciding they were all the Devil incarnate, they'd decided to plan it themselves. Dean took on most of the work, with Castiel having to finish his University work.

To help relieve the couple of some stress, Gabriel and Kali had come over for a fortnight; the four were sat in the living room pouring over magazines.

"I think we all know the bachelor party is the most important thing here," Gabriel grinned. Dean chuckled.

"There's two bachelors here, Gabe," Kali sighed, thumbing through her copy of 'Modern Bride'.

"Well, we'll have two parties. A crazy night on the town for Dean, with alcohol and strippers. And a classy do for Cas. There."

Kali rolled her eyes affectionately at her boyfriend, folding her hands in her lap; "have you chose a venue yet?"

"I'd like it to be in a church," Castiel replied. Dean gave his fiancé an incredulous look.

"A church?"

"Yes. I am religious, Dean, I'd like to be married in a house of God."

"...Oh."

Cas looked at his feet; "it's not a problem, is it?"

"What? No! No, not at all, just caught me off guard. Of course we can, just need to find a priest who'll marry us."

"Well, tomorrow, Dean and Gabriel can go and look at possible venues and priests, I'll hunt for a decent tailor and baker, then when you get home from college, Cas, we can corroborate all our findings and make a decision."

Dean smirked at Kali; "you're really efficient."

"Thank you," Kali smiled. Gabriel grinned and squeezed his girlfriend's knee.

* * *

The next day, Dean and Gabriel drove in to Boston, armed with a list of churches and their pastors.

"Oh hey, this guy sounds perfect! 'Reverend Thomas, LGBT supporter, runs workshops for homeless members of the LGBT community. Outed homosexual...' Think he might marry you?"

Dean grinned; "awesome! Where's he at?"

"Holy Cross Church."

"Let's go meet this guy then."

After a long while of driving around aimlessly, they finally found the church and went inside. There were a few people in the pews with their heads bowed, praying silently; up at the altar was a clergyman, looking like he was making notes. Dean nodded and led they way up the main-aisle; the church was dimly lit by several chandeliers high above, the light glittering in the little glass beads. The side aisles were lined with ancient-looking candelabras. When they reached the altar, the priest looked up, a kind smile on his face.

"Are you Father Thomas?" Dean asked.

"Reverend Thomas; you can call me Tom. Can I help you?"

"Um, do you oversee weddings?"

"I've been known to officiate a few here and there," he smiled, his eyes twinkling; "are you looking to get married?"

"Yeah..."

Reverend Thomas looked between Dean and Gabriel, the smile not leaving his face. Gabriel suddenly jumped away.

"Not me! I'm not marrying him!"

Dean chuckled nervously; "oh, yeah... My partner's at University at the moment. I'm in charge of finding a church."

"Why don't we go to my office and talk?"

Dean and Gabriel followed the priest through the church to a small office, containing a desk, a bookshelf, a filing cabinet, and a rubber plant.

"Please, sit," Thomas said, motioning to the two chairs on one side of the desk; "would you like a drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee please, black," Dean smiled, sitting himself down. Gabriel copied his actions.

"Coffee for me too, please. Milk, four sugars."

The Reverend chuckled as he went over to a door, pulling it open, revealing a utility room with a sink, refrigerator, cupboards, and a kettle; "four sugars? My. You're going to rot your teeth!"

Gabriel grinned; "no worries, Reverend, my dentist is an over-paid miracle worker."

"So, we've yet to be introduced, you know my name..."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, um, I'm Dean. This is Gabriel."

"Messenger of God."

"That's me," Gabriel winked.

"So you want to get married?"

Dean grinned; "I really do."

Gabriel sniggered, earning himself a sharp punch in the arm when the Reverend's back was turned.

"And... Your partner?"

"Castiel, he's called."

"Angel of Thursday."

"Yeah..."

Reverend Thomas shuffled over to Dean and Gabriel, setting two cups of coffee on the desk in front of them; "tell me Dean, are you religious? Cookies?"

"Um, no thank you, and not particularly, no. He is though. He wants to get married in a church, and who am I to deny him? And no cookies for Gabe."

Gabe pouted; "but-"

"-You're not eating all the Reverend's cookies, Gabe!"

"So why did you come to me?"

Dean began shuffling uncomfortably in his seat; "well, I know gay marriage is legal in this state, but I know some people are still against it, and I wanted a priest who would actually marry us... You seemed like a good option."

"Yes, it's unfortunate much of the church is actually still against gay marriage; and it'd be somewhat hypocritical of me to turn you away... But with any couple I have protocol... Tell me about yourself."

"Um, where shall I start? I mean, do you want my life story, or...?"

"Perhaps the abridged version?"

Dean nodded, taking a quick sip of his coffee and clearing his throat; "well... I'm Dean Winchester, I'm twenty-two, originally from Lawrence, Kansas, but home is now Pontiac, Illinois. Um... Living in Cambridge at the moment because Cas is at Harvard..."

"What does he study?"

"Accountancy and Business Management."

"Very good. Any family?"

"Oh jeez... I've just got my dad and my little brother, Sam. My mom died when I was seven. Um... Now Cas... Gabe?"

Gabriel chuckled; "big family. I'm Cas' cousin. He has two brothers and a sister, mom's dead and his dad is presumed dead - he disappeared years and years ago. They live with my family - me, my dad, and two brothers. And the best part... Cas' family; Balthazar, Anael, and Zacharia. My family; Raphael, Michael, and Lucifer - yes, my dad actually called him Lucifer! And we have a whole bunch of cousins who live next door."

"Big family indeed. Do you all have angelic names?"

"No all of us."

"So Dean. How long have you and Castiel been together?"

"Four years last October."

"Are you in love?"

Gabriel cleared his throat; "I want to jump in and say; you've probably never seen a love like theirs. They dedicate every waking moment to making each other happy. They're just so... Horribly in love with each other. You only need to spend five minutes with them to see that... Nothing makes Castiel happier than being with Dean, and vice versa."

Reverend Thomas smiled; "well, I would like to meet him... When are you planning the wedding for?"

"Cas graduates in May, but we were planning it for June? Around the fifth?"

"Oh."

"Oh? Is there a problem?"

"I won't be here around that date, I'm afraid..."

"So you can't do it?"

"I'm afraid not... Don't despair, though. I have a colleague who'll marry you. And don't worry about his views on gay marriage, he's a very dear friend and supporter."

"All right... Um... Can we meet him?"

"Of course! Come along to church on Sunday, bring Castiel."

Dean nodded, finishing his coffee; "yeah, sure."

* * *

Dean and Gabriel came home to Castiel in the kitchen cooking dinner. Dean rushed over, taking the knife from his hand and pulled him in to his arms.

"You're not cooking, Cas, you've had a long day!"

Cas smiled, pressing a kiss to his fiancé's cheek; "I don't mind, Dean, it's relaxing. You can help if you like."

"Sure... You helping, Gabe?"

"Fuck no! I'm watching TV!"

"Ungrateful prick... So what are we cooking?"

"I'm trying a curry recipe Kali gave me, she wants to know if I can make is as good as her grandmother."

Dean smirked; "bring it on!"

The couple navigated the kitchen with familiar fluidity, never stepping on each other's toes or knocking elbows; chopping ingredients, precisely measuring spices according to the recipe, sweating the onions in burning hot oil... Dean would steal a quick kiss every time he added another ingredient, Castiel replying with a gooey-eyed smile. Once everything was left to cook, Castiel and Dean sat at the kitchen table, Dean with a glass of whiskey as had become his routine.

"So did you find a church?"

Dean smiled; "yeah, it's really nice. We found a guy to marry us but he'll be away around the dates we're looking at, but he said his friend would do it. His priest friend, not just some dude he knows!"

Castiel chuckled; "and?"

"Well, I haven't met this Reverend Cooper guy, so we have to go on Sunday. They want us to go to the actual sermon thing... And Reverend Thomas wants to meet you just because, so..."

"Are you okay to go to church?"

"Sure... I don't have to sing, do I? There's not going to be a load of hymns at our wedding, is there?"

Castiel chuckled, covering Dean's hand with his own; "no, you don't gave to sing. And I don't know, I'm sure we can work that out with Reverend Cooper."

"Fair enough."

"Dean?"

Dean grunted his acknowledgement as he drained the last of his whiskey. Cas reached for the bottle, unscrewing the cap as he gazed in to Dean's eyes.

"Would you mind if we wrote our own vows?" he asked, topping up Dean's glass. Dean swirled the amber liquid around his glass, lowering his gaze from Cas' eyes.

"You want to write your own vows?"

"I'd like to, yes."

"Then let's write our own vows."

Cas lit up; "really?!"

"Yes, if that's what you want."

"...What do you want?"

Dean smiled warmly; "I want to marry you. Seriously Cas, if you wanted us to wear pink fluffy tuxes, I'd agree... Because in the end I don't care, so long as we're husbands at the end of it."

"You will put effort in to your vows though, won't you?"

"Of course! I'll get Sammy to proof read."

* * *

Kali returned home in time for dinner bearing cake samples, fabric samples, and more leaflets; "so I found the perfect tailor, trust me, but I do think we should get Balthazar's opinion, he does have a penchant for fashion after all. As for the bakery, I've narrowed it down to two, got samples from one... Ultimately it's all up to you, of course. And Cas, this is delicious! Almost exactly like 'Dadi' used to make, but with a little more... Cumin?"

"That was my fault. Confused tablespoon and teaspoon," Dean chuckled. Kali smiled.

"It's delicious nonetheless. So, how did church-hunting go? Did you find a place? And a priest?"

Gabriel laughed, reaching over to squeeze Kali's hand; "baby, calm down. How much icing did you eat?"

"Too much, they kept giving me cake!"

"We found a church and possibly a priest, we're meeting him on Sunday," Dean answered. Kali smiled.

"Good. Did Gabriel make himself useful?"

"Like a chocolate fire-guard."

"Hey!"

* * *

Dean rolled his eyes as his fiancé slapped his hands away and began doing up his tie for him. It was Sunday, and he and Cas were off to church. For Dean, it was his first time attending a church, and already didn't appreciate the fact he had to wear a shirt, tie, and dress trousers.

"I can't believe you still haven't taught me how to do up a tie. You promised you would four years ago!"

Castiel smiled; "I apologise. I was a little preoccupied falling in love."

"I at least hope he was a handsome devil!"

"He knows he is."

Dean chuckled, latching his hands on to his lover's waist; "you excited?"

"For church? Not particularly. I am nervous about meeting the man who could potentially marry us."

"Don't be, he'll love you. Everyone does... If you have to be nervous about anything, be nervous about me potentially fucking this up."

Cas' eyes softened as he cupped Dean's face with his hands, stroking his cheek with his thumb; "you won't. You love me too much. You'll be mindful of everything you say and do, and you won't even realise it."

"So long as you do most, if not all the talking."

"Okay. Now hurry, we don't want to be late."

Dean was pleasantly surprised by how not-boring the sermon was. Instead of depressing hymns there was upbeat music; most were pre-existing pop and rock songs with altered lyrics. Reverend Tom's subject was interesting and relevant, and there was absolutely no eternal damnation. Cas had laughed when Dean brought it up.

"This isn't a Catholic church, Dean. There's no Original Sin. It's all quite modern."

"...Oh... Cool..."

"You can believe in God and not be a crazy Bible thumper."

"I know... I'm just... Surprised."

Cas smiled; "you were expecting everyone to be damned to Hell for simply breathing?"

"Well... Yes..."

"Silly Atheist."

Dean laughed and slipped his arm around Cas' waist, tugging him closer, pressing a quick kiss to his fiancé's temple. After the sermon they stayed behind with a fair few other parishioners who wished to talk to the Reverend. Dean and Castiel sat in the front pew waiting patiently until they were the only ones left. Reverend Thomas walked over to them, offering his hand to Castiel.

"I'm glad to see you both here. You must be Castiel."

Cas smiled and shook the Reverend's hand; "it's nice to meet you."

"Would you like to go to my office? I'll go and fetch Reverend Cooper."

Dean quickly shook the Reverend's hand before leading the way through the church to his office, his hand on the small of Cas' back. As they waited outside the office, Dean noticed Cas' hands were shaking, his eyes darting all over the place; smiling softly, he took Cas' hands in his own, pressing them to his lips.

"Calm down. It'll be fine."

"But what if it's not? What if they don't like us? What if they don't want to marry us?"

"Firstly, they won't. They'll love you, you'll charm the pants off them. And secondly, if they decide to not marry us, we'll find someone else. Okay?

"But Dean-"

"-Cas. It will all be okay. I'll make sure of it. I'm not afraid to have strong words with a priest if needs be."

"Dean, you can't curse at a man on the cloth."

"You just watch me."

Castiel chuckled; Dean smiled back, cupping Cas' face between his hands and lowering his head so he could plant a soft kiss to the unruly mess that was his lover's hair. The clergymen rounded the corner at that moment, smiling broadly at the couple.

"Dean, Castiel, allow me to introduce Reverend Cooper."

Reverend Cooper was a small podgy man, blonde curls sitting on top a round face. He had kind eyes, a wide smile and red cheeks. Castiel surged forward to shake his hand.

"Castiel, it's wonderful to meet you."

"Wonderful to meet you too, and this must be Dean, then?"

Dean smirked and stood by Cas' side, extending his hand too; "Reverend Cooper."

"Shall we go inside?" Reverend Thomas asked, unlocking his office door. They all piled in, Cas and Dean sitting on one side of the desk, Reverend Cooper sitting on the other. Reverend Thomas went to make cups of tea whilst his fellow priest got straight down to business.

"Why do you wish to get married?"

Dean's eyes widened, looking to Castiel to answer.

"Because we love one another, and we wish to be united in a holy and legally binding manner. We... Want people to recognise our relationship is serious, and that we're in this until the end. I want to be assured if anything were to happen to me Dean would be taken care of. I want Dean to be the one to make decisions for me when I'm unable..."

Dean nodded, thumbing to his fiancé; "what he said."

Reverend Cooper laughed; "don't you have anything to add?"

"I don't know. I'm not the best with wording things... I just... I know we don't need the world's approval or even acknowledgement, but I want people to know that Cas is... Well... Mine. That he's the one person who means most to me in the world... Y'know?"

"Yes... So um... What are your home lives like? What do you do for a living?"

"We share an apartment just off-campus; I'm currently majoring in Business Management and Accounting, and Dean works at a garage."

"I sound like such a loser," Dean muttered. Cas smiled and reached out to hold his hand.

"No, Dean. You do what you like and what you're good at. Anyone who looks down on you for not being a politician or a doctor are not worth your time; it's not about money or status."

Reverend Cooper smiled; "so is it just the two of you? No room-mates?"

Dean shook his head; "just us. We have a spare room in case family come over and need a place to stay, and it doubles as Cas' work-space... But just us... And the cat."

"You have a cat!"

"Well, we have a cat-shaped pain in the... Back-side."

Cas smiled; "he pretends to hate it but too often I've come home to Dean asleep on the sofa with Trouble curled up on top of him."

"You're happy, though?"

"So very happy," Dean grinned; "no problems whatsoever... Except when I forget to do my chores."

"You don't forget, you get elect to not do them," Castiel said, rolling his eyes. Reverend Thomas chuckled, leaning against his desk.

"You already sound like a married couple."

Dean smiled awkwardly, stroking the back of Cas' hand with his thumb.

"So... Are you two... Gay?"

Dean and Castiel shared a look of confusion.

"What uh... Does that have to do with anything?"

"Well to be honest I'm just curious."

Castiel cleared his throat nervously, reaching for his tea; "it's um... Complicated?"

"Complicated how?"

"I'm asexual. Dean's pansexual. So strictly, we're not gay."

Reverend Cooper looked up to his co-worker for clarification; "Castiel is not sexually attracted to any gender. I assume Dean is one of the few people you've allowed in to your heart?"

"The only one," Cas replied, smiling shyly.

"And Dean?"

"Attracted to all genders regardless of gender."

Dean nodded, squeezing Cas' hand softly. After a few more questions about their home life, the four men began talking as if they were old friends. Dean sat back slightly, saying very little as he watched Castiel talk, discussing faith and societies role in people's sexuality. He wasn't aware of the way the Reverends were looking at him, smiling and occasionally nudging each other, he was too busy staring at Castiel as if he was the centre of the Universe. He was brought back to the real world when Reverend Cooper clapped his hands.

"Well, we've gone wildly off track, here. So, what day are we doing this wedding?"

Cas' eyes brightened, his mouth opening and closing before sound finally came out; "you'll do it?"

Reverend Cooper chuckled warmly; "of course, there was no doubt in my mind that I'd do it from the moment I saw you two. It's rare to find a couple as in love as you are. So, any specific date in mind?"

* * *

Castiel was buzzing the entire drive home, furiously organising things and texting people; Dean began regretting getting Castiel a BlackBerry for his work. In the time it took to drive from the church back home, Castiel had managed to send Kali out to place an order for invitations, send out a mass email to everyone who needed a suit fitting, listing times and dates, and forced Gabriel to search for an adequate reception venue.

Castiel's phone rang, and he answered with a gruff but happy "hello". Dean smirked as he watched out of the corner of his eye the way Castiel went from content to exasperated in a matter of seconds. Obviously it was Gabriel on the phone.

"No, Gabriel.  
"No.  
"We're not hiring a giant bouncy castle for the reception!  
"Please take this seriously.  
"We're not holding it in Chuck-E-Cheese either.  
"Gabriel I'm seriously going to kill you when we get home!"

Dean finally snatched the phone from him, wedging it between his shoulder and ear; "Gabriel please just do as he asked, the last thing I need is a Bridezilla!"

Gabriel laughed; "I've done it, don't sweat it. I just like winding him up. There's a nice little hotel a few blocks from the church, they do receptions."

"Good. Thank you."

"Anyway, you guys are seriously missing out. I'm totally getting married in a bouncy castle!"

"Well you have fun with that. We're only doing this marriage thing once, we want to get it right."

"Can't go wrong with bouncy castles, Dean-O! Anyway, send my love to your reptilian fiancé."

Dean laughed and hung up, throwing the phone on to Cas' lap; "there. Sorted."

Cas' lips twitched upwards; "thank you. Also, it's dangerous to drive and talk on a cell phone."

"Yeah, well. You were going to blow a fuse, thought I'd help out."

"I was not, Dean. And I'm not Bridezilla."

"You're coming close."

When the couple returned, Kali was sat in the kitchen counting out wedding invitations, Gabriel sat opposite on Castiel's laptop.

"I ordered 150 just in case," Kali smiled, shuffling the envelopes in to little piles. Castiel smiled back and padded over to the coffee machine, flipping the switch to turn it on.

"The wedding list is still in development, I'll try to get it finished this afternoon."

Dean slumped down in the seat next to Gabriel, peering over at what he was doing. He snorted when he read the page title.

"Facebook?"

"I took the liberty of making you an account."

Dean rolled his eyes; "don't need one."

"Well, it's a joint account, look! You have 50 friends already! Aren't you popular!"

"What do we need a Facebook for?"

"To make events. Like... Your bachelor party? Or this kooky thing I created."

He turned the laptop to face Dean, checking Castiel was busy making coffee.

_**"Dean and Cas are engaged! Let's party!** _   
_**"This is a surprise for Castiel so don't mention it to him; anyone who does is automatically uninvited! This is to celebrate the fact Castiel has found another human being he likes enough to spend the rest of his life with - and what a guy Dean is.** _   
_**"Venue T.B.C. but there will be a bouncy castle! Wear appropriate clothing."** _

Dean chuckled; "really? I don't think he'll like that."

Castiel spun around; "won't like what?"

Gabriel quickly clicked on to their profile; "the picture I set for you two. Look, it's you! Asleep!"

Castiel wandered over and folded his arms across his chest, scowling at his cousin; "could you not find a more flattering picture?"

"Of course, but I like this one better. Besides, you already have... Three likes! And Tessa says; 'O-M-G, this is so cute!'"

"I'll get Dean to change it when you leave."

"Sure. Anyway, don't you have an invite list to complete? Me and Dean-O will leave you and Kali to it. We have other things to sort out."

Kali sighed; "Gabriel, the bachelor party isn't that important."

"Lies!"

She shot Castiel an apologetic look as she got up to grab some mugs. Dean shrugged innocently and slipped his arms around Cas' waist, pulling him closer and pressing a soft kiss to the nape of his neck.

"Have fun."

"Please don't let Gabriel distract you."

"I'll try to keep him on track. We'll have this wedding planned by the end of the week."

"That's highly unrealistic of you."

"We can still try."

Castiel turned around in Dean's arms, smiling up at him as he played with the collar of his shirt; "I love you."

Dean grinned; "I love you too. Go easy on Kali, don't bite her head off."

Cas chuckled; "I won't. She's at least slightly helpful."

"I'm wounded, Cas."

"Sorry, but you're easily distracted."

"Not now we've got a date set, I want to get this done with so I can legally own your ass."

"That had better not be going in your vows."

"I'll phrase it so it sounds more romantic than that."

"You'd better. Anyway, go babysit my cousin before he uploads more pictures to Facebook."

Dean laughed and pressed another quick kiss to Cas' lips before following Gabriel out to the living room. They slumped down on the sofa, Trouble instantly jumping up on to Dean's lap, mewing insistently. Dean stroked him, watching Gabriel giggle as he tapped away at the laptop.

"Gabe, did you feed the cat today?"

Gabriel looked up blankly; "um..."

Dean sighed loudly; "Cas! Feed the cat!"

They heard Castiel sigh loudly and begin puttering around the kitchen getting Trouble's food; the moment the cat heard the sound of his food hitting the bowl he darted down from Dean's lap to the kitchen. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence getting on with their own things; Dean found one of Cas' old notepads with blank pages at the back and started jotting down ideas for his vows whilst Gabriel planned both the engagement party and Dean's bachelor party. He would occasionally confer with Dean about what to include and what not to include, and occasionally relaying messages from people on Facebook.

"Sam says it was about time you got a Facebook."

"Tell the twerp he should be studying," Dean laughed, tapping his pen against the ring-binds of the notebook.

"He says you should be planning a wedding."

"Tell him it's you on Facebook, not me."

There was quiet for a few moments before Gabriel piped up again.

"A Bela Talbot just said 'it won't last' on your relationship status..."

Dean growled quietly; "delete her."

"Oh...Kay?"

"Just do it. And block her."

"...There something I don't know? Do I need to hit someone? I really don't mind hitting girls."

Dean shook his head, hitting the pen against the back of his hand; "she's just... Trouble... We ever tell you about how Cas and I got engaged?"

"Just that there was a lot of crying, mainly on your part."

Dean couldn't help the small snort that came out of him; "thanks, but... It's kind of her fault."

"Her fault... You're engaged?"

Letting out a long sigh, Dean told Gabriel about the evening he'd proposed to Cas, Gabe gasping and swearing at the right times. Dean nodded as Gabriel called Bela all the names he could think of and asked for her address so he could go around and cause actual bodily harm.

"Apparently Cas hasn't seen her since, even though they share a class together... I don't know. I'll ask Tessa what happened to her. Hopefully she broke her leg or something."

Gabriel laughed and spun the laptop around to face Dean; "looks like a botched nose-job to me."

Dean laughed too and high-fived the littlest Novak.


End file.
